feliz halloween
by yisetaisho
Summary: Para celebrar halloween Kushina le prepara una celebración privada a minato


_**Feliz haloween (MinatoxKushina UA. Lemon)**_

 **P.O.V Minato.**

Me encontraba regresando a mi casa, luego de haber pasado todo el día en la oficina, al entrar a casa parece que no hai nadie dentro, posiblemente mi esposa kushina se encuentre en casa de su amiga. Mientras voy caminando por el pasillo me quito la corbata, esta era negra con franjas de tres tipos de grises, la arrojo hacia el sofá y empiezo a des-abotonarme la camisa, esta era blanca por completo, sin nada que la resaltara.

Al entrar a la habitación que comparto con mi querida esposa la camisa, que colgaba de mi brazo derecho, cae al suelo y mi boca se abre hasta mas no poder, y como no hacerlo si ahí se encontraba mi esposa con un hermoso corset color rojo sangre con volandas y estampado en negro mostrando sus enormes y jugosos pechos y su pequeña cintura, un juego de braguitas negras, casi transparentes, unas medias negras recorrían sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta llegar a sujetarlas con sus sexys braguitas, y unos enormes zapatos de tacón de aguja, también negros, sus hermosos ojos gris-violeacio estaban algo oscurecidos, probablemente por el deseo y la lujuria que estos demostraban, sus hermosos y carnosos labios estaban pintados de un color rojo sangre y sus ojos estaban resaltados con un poco de sombra de ojos, también negra. Poco después de despertar de la hermosa visión que tuve, pude escucharla hablar.

Kushina- Minato, amor, que bien que ya regresaste a casa- me dice caminando lentamente hacia mí, contoneando sus hermosas caderas al caminar.- sabes que día es hoy querido?- me pregunta, a lo que yo, me pongo a pensar, pero el hecho de ver su cuerpo y su forma de caminar hacia mí, hacen la tarea un poco difícil.

Minato- ha-haloween- le respondo tartamudeando un poco, no es porque este nervioso, sino porque me encuentro completamente excitado.

Kushina- exacto amor, y estuve pensando que seria hora de hacer algo distinto a lo habitual para disfrutar esta celebración, que dices?- me pregunta ya estando frente a mí, acariciando mi pecho con uno de sus dedos, y mirándome con sus enormes y hermosos ojos.

Minato- y que tienes en mente princesa?- al hacer esa pregunta sus ojos tenían un brillo que parecía de travesura mezclado con deseo y lujuria.

Kushina- que te parece si jugamos un poco?- y al momento de decir eso me besa apasionadamente a lo cual yo le correspondo instantáneamente, para luego de unos minutos separarnos por falta de oxigeno, poco después de separarnos ella me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez me va conduciendo a la cama, mientras el beso se vuelve más demandante siento como ella me levanta el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza y siento como es sujetado por algún objeto de metal, a lo cual yo no le hago mucho caso, pero inmediatamente hace la misma acción con el otro brazo, a terminar rompe el beso de repente y se pone de pie.

Minato- que paso amor?

Kushina- tranquilo querido, esto recién está empezando- me dice con una sonrisa juguetona, luego se colca encima de mí, pero dándome la espalda, y siento como me coloca algo parecido a un metal frio en una pierna, al terminar de colocarlo va a hacer lo mismo en la derecha, para al final volver a ponerse de pie y mirar maravillada su trabajo.

Entonces sale de la habitación mientras estoy amarrado. Levanto la cabeza y me sorprendo al observar lo que me atan son unas esposas de color oro, _me pregunto de donde las habrá sacado?_ Me pregunto a mí mismo, pero soy sacado de mis pensamientos al sentir algo frio resbalando por mi cuerpo así que abro mis ojos, que no se en que momento los cerré, y puedo ver a mi esposa derramando sobre mi torso un liquido viscoso que parecía ser un yogurt de moras, de repente de mis labios sale un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir como su lengua recorre mi torso, probando, saboreando y bebiendo el yogurt que hace unos segundo estuvo derramando sobre mí.

Kushina- valla cariño, creo que esto si te esta gustando.- me dice con una voz algo melosa mezclada con puro deseo.

Al decir eso vuelve a esparcir mas yogurt por todo mi cuerpo y a disfrutarlo desde el mismo, al terminar toma unas tijeras del velador y destroza mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers.

Minato- Kushina, porque lo hiciste?

Kushina- porque me estorbaban y quería ver si ya estabas preparado, y por lo que puedo ver, así es.- me responde mirando mi miembro duro de deseo por ella. – y quiero que hagas silencio cariño, de tu boca solo quiero escuchar gemidos, y si escucho otra cosa que no sea lo que te acabo de decir, veras lo que tengo pensado para ti.- me dice con una voz fría pero de algún modo cálida al mismo tiempo, pero solo asiento a lo que me dice, ya que se que puede cumplir su promesa.- que bien que entiendes querido.- me dice para después vendar mis ojos, lo que me sorprende un poco, pero no digo nada para no recibir un castigo.

De repente siento como la misma sustancia fría y viscosa baja por mi miembro a lo que gimo sonoramente y escucho la hermosa risa de mi esposa, para luego sentir su lengua recorriendo la longitud de mi miembro para tomar el yogurt que hace poco hecho sobre este y yo pueda seguir gimiendo sonoramente. Y así estuvo durante unos minutos rociando el yogurt sobre mí y tomando de este hasta que pude sentir mi orgasmo y me derrame por completo en su boca.

Después de liberarme pude sentir como ella se despegaba de mi para poco después sentirla encima mío y como se auto-penetraba con mi miembro, de nuestros labios salieron unos hermosos y sonoros gemidos de placer, al terminar de entrarme en su interior comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, para luego tomar un ritmo casi frenético. Las envestidas parecían feroces pero eran muy coordinadas, estuvimos de esa forma por unos minutos más hasta que pude sentir como sus paredes vaginales apretaban mi duro miembro, dando muestra de que su orgasmo esta casi llegando, así que empecé a moverme más rápido, hasta que ambos llegamos a ese maravilloso orgasmo.

Al terminar pude sentir como ella se aparta de encima de mí para colocarse a mi lado y regular nuestras respiraciones. Pocos segundos más tarde ella me retira la venda de los ojos y las esposas de las muñecas y los tobillos, a lo que yo respondo abrazándola con ella correspondiéndome, poco tiempo después la escucho hablar.

Kushina- feliz Haloween amor.- así que por eso era todo esto, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y de repente la beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello, al separarnos por falta de oxigeno le respondo.

Minato- feliz Haloween- y volvemos a besarnos.- quien diría que por una fecha como esta hubiera pasado una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de mi vida, quien sabe si para el próximo año yo pueda hacer algo por ella de esta manera, digo ya que de esta manera podemos dejar volar nuestra imaginación a los temas más oscuros, y luego de este pensamiento ambos caemos bajo los brazos de Morfeo esperando con ansias el año próximo.

 **Eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
